Clary y Jace Amor por siempre
by maferpelayo
Summary: Clary y Jace antes de irse a la batalla contra Sebastian


-No puedes ir conmigo, es una misión muy difícil –Dijo Jace del otro lado del cuarto, estaba en el umbral de la puerta- No quiero que salgas lastimada.

Pudo vislumbrar las lagrimas que caían sobre las mejillas de Clary, se acerco hasta la cama donde estaba sentada su amada, lanzándose de manera que quedo sentado al lado de ella, acaricio el cabello de Clary suavemente.

-Es mi hermano ¡yo también tengo que ir! –Contesto enojada apartando la mano de Jace de su cabello – No es justo.

Jace tomo la barbilla de Clary haciendo que ella se le quedara viendo fijamente, beso suavemente el pómulo de ella, bajando hasta la mejilla, seguido por sus labios, besándola suavemente, sus besos sabían a sal.

Su mano vago durante unos segundos hasta que llego al cuello de Clary, acerco aun más para poder sentir su calor, los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad a medida de que el tiempo avanzaba, la quería demasiado como para dejar que alguien le hiciera daño. Clary poso sus manos en el cuello de él, jalando el cabello de el por mechones, sentía que si lo dejaba de besar se iría al instituto para después salir en busca de Sebastián, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Jace y enterraba las uñas en ella cada vez que el la mordía.

-Tu madre me matara si me encuentra aquí –Dijo Jace sonriendo- No querrás ver que tu madre mate a tu novio sexy ¿verdad?

-Mi madre no está, no vendrá en un rato –Repuso rápidamente si alejar sus labios de los de Jace- Cosas de Luke y ella.

Jace se recostó en la cama suavemente quedando encima de Clary, esa extraña manera de subirse en ella sin que pesara su cuerpo, ardía, acaricio unos instantes las mejillas de su amada para seguir con los besos, la besaba en el cuello para después trazar un camino de besos hasta las clavículas de Clary, froto sus brazos en busca de calor pero ella seguía helada; Clary sentía arder todo su cuerpo a pesar de estar fría, sus manos viajaron por la espalda de Jace hasta llegar al elástico de la camisa que usaba el, lo despojo de ella en unos segundos, ahora su cuerpo ardía mas, transpiraba calor, trazo unos círculos en el vientre de este durante unos segundos.

-Mierda, de verdad me gustas –Gruño Jace.

Levanto la blusa de Clary lo bastante para que su vientre asomara, comenzó a acariciar sus curvas, seguía trazando caminos de besos; Ella no era un experta en el tema relacionado con el sexo, jamás había tenido un novio hasta Jace, no sabía qué hacer excepto acariciar su espalda, sus manos viajaban en busca de terrenos desconocidos para ella, no sabía lo que exactamente se quería encontrar pero buscaba algo entre sus jadeos, entonces, encontró el elástico de los Jeans de Jace, empujándolos apenas, señal de que quería descubrirlo. Jace sintió un leve empujón de sus jeans lo que hizo que diera un pequeño salto, estabilizándose, deslizo sus pantalones de sus piernas quedando únicamente en bóxers, unos lindos bóxers azul marino que hacían resaltar el dorado de su piel.

Clary acariciaba lentamente las marcas de runas que se encontraban en la piel de Jace, provocaba que él se volviera loco y jadeara, esas pequeñas marcas blancas de guerra, esas marcas que a ella también la volvían loca; él buscaba una señal para que se detuviera, volvió la mirada hacia Clary en busca de una negativa pero solo se encontró con los ojos cerrados de ella, tomo el holán de la blusa zafándola de su cuerpo encontrándose con un precioso sujetador blanco pequeño, paso su dedo índice por los limites de este, provocando que jadeara su amada.

Jace trazo una delgada línea con su dedo, desde el cuello hasta el elástico de los jeans de Clary, desabrochando el botón, arrastrando los jeans fuera su cuerpo, la piel desnuda de Clary sintió el frio que habitaba la habitación pero segundos después unas manos familiares recorrieron sus piernas hasta el elástico de sus bragas, unas bragas blancas con puntitos azules, ¿Cómo podía llevar unas bragas como esas ese día? Se quebraba la cabeza.

-Me gustan –Dijo Jace con una sonrisa en la cara- Son tan… Tú.

Rompió en una carcajada que hizo que el nerviosismo se alejara de ella, el recorrió los limites de las bragas con su dedo.

-Clary… -Dijo tensándose- Si no quieres hacer esto, no lo aremos, no te voy a amar más ni menos después de esto, no creo que pueda amarte más de lo que ya hago, créeme ya te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar, pero no quiero esto si tu no lo quieres.

-Yo también te amo –Respondió sonrientemente.

Pudo leer la sinceridad de su mirada, ella era sincera con el siempre, claro que la amaba, la necesitaba pero no era un requisito acostarse con ella, era su virginidad la que arriesgaba. Clary tomo su cara entre las palmas de sus manos y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, sintió como las manos de el avanzaban de sus piernas hasta su espalda para encontrarse con el seguro del sujetador, su respiración se elevo rápidamente cuando se percato que no podía abrir el seguro, sus manos chocaban torpemente contra el seguro, no era que el no hubiera tenido encuentros con otras mujeres antes, pero con Clary era diferente, la amaba.

-Pe-Perdón –Dijo extrañamente inquietado- E-Es que…

El sujetador por fin se abrió, Clary dejo de sentir la presión en su pecho, ya no había un punto de retorno ahí, a decir verdad jamás lo había con él, las cosas buenas nunca se repetían; el deslizo el sujetador fuera de la cama encontrándose con los pechos desnudos, se sentía ruborizado, esa era una parte del cuerpo de Clary que jamás había mostrado a alguien más, el sabia que esa entrega traía consigo consecuencias y el estaba dispuesto a tomar esas consecuencias.

Fue entonces cuando la despojo de sus bragas también, Clary jadeaba y rasguñaba la espalda de su amado cada vez que el acariciada su entrepierna ó rozaba sus labios contra sus pechos, ella estaba completamente desnuda, poso sus manos en las caderas de Jace deslizando sus bóxers fuera de el, haciendo que de igual manera el quedara desnudo; el se coloco en la entrepierna de Clary sin hacer nada aun, suspiro, fue entonces cuando introdujo su miembro.

Clary soltó un pequeño grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la espalda, espero unos segundos a que el dolor se desvaneciera. Jace empezó con estocadas lentas, en un principio esperando a que el cuerpo de Clary se adaptara a él, a medida de que el tiempo avanzo las estocadas se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes, buscando en cada una el orgasmo.

En un último empuje vino el orgasmo, sincronizado, Clary dio un grito de placer y Jace dijo el nombre de su amada en alto.

-Jamás voy a olvidar esto –Aseguro Jace, tomo la palma de la mano de Clary y las estrecho contra la suya besando el dorso de esta- Jamás

-No, yo no voy a olvidar esto –Dijo Clary, Jace la miro con el entrecejo fruncido, no entendía nada- Yo jamás voy a olvidar esto, yo jamás te olvidare Jace Lightwood.


End file.
